1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to machines or structures adapted to be completely or partially sustained by the air generally, and more specifically to compound aeronautical machines consisting of two or more complete machines of the same or different types acting together to provide a single result or to be mutually interdependent.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,745,977 discloses a flying car. The flying car is a vehicle in the general shape of a land vehicle, such as a car, but has a plurality of rotors so the vehicle is capable of flight in the manner of a VTOL (vehicle capable of vertical take-off/landing) or a helicopter. The vehicle has foot pedals and steering that can be operated in the manner similar to that of a car.